


The Conversation

by CGHope5



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGHope5/pseuds/CGHope5
Summary: One shot set after the Murder of Jesse James and before Karma Chameleon.  It is what I think was happening to Wyatt with his feelings for Lucy and what prompted him to try and get Jessica back.    Sometimes, we need a friend to call us out on our actions in order to see them more clearly.This is a story for Day 1 prompt of Lyattweek!





	The Conversation

“Master Sergeant Logan, please sit down,” Agent Christopher said, already feeling sorry for the soldier as he hovered by the door. She sat alone in one of Mason Industries conference rooms, not looking forward to the conversation about to happen, but knowing it was time to talk about what was happening within the Time Team.

Wyatt walked into the room, unsure of what was about to happen next. Agent Christopher had called him and asked him to come to Mason Industries for a meeting. The last time this happened, he had almost been fired for not catching Garcia Flynn, but Lucy and Rufus had defended him and helped him to keep his job. The team had just returned from a mission to the old west and Flynn still hadn’t been caught, Wyatt wondered if this time the firing would be permanent. He sat cautiously, waiting for her to speak.

“Wyatt, I wanted to bring you in to talk to me,” she started. “How are you doing?”

“Uh, I am fine,” Wyatt quickly answered. “What is this about?”

“I wanted to discuss something with you, without the rest of the team here. It is just you and I, so I hope you will be honest with me, can you do that?”

“Yes, I think so,” he said.

“Why are you following Lucy Preston?” Denise didn’t mean to drop such a heavy question on him, but it seemed easier to get it out into the open. “Our agents have seen you following her home and checking on her. What is going on, Wyatt?”

Wyatt’s eyes widened and then he lowered his head, his heart was beating fast. He had been caught. “How did you know?”

“Wyatt, we are Homeland Security and a terrorist has a time machine. Do you think I haven’t had agents assigned to her and Rufus since the beginning? I knew you could take care of yourself better than any of my agents could, but so you know, we do watch you too when needed. I have to say, knowing your history and Lucy having recently been taken, I am not surprised that you are following her, but I am surprised you were caught. Considering the fact that you survived being thrown through history with as little impact as possible, I would assume that normally you are much more careful,” Denise hedged. “Do you want me to guess at why you are following her or do you want to tell me?”

“I,” he started. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“Start with the first time you followed her home, what happened before that and what made you do it?”

“We had just gotten back from the Alamo. I was broken on that trip, but in a way, so was she. So many people died that day and even though we were only there for a little while, their lives mattered to us. I was ready to die with them, I abandoned my team once overseas and I wouldn’t do it again to those people. But Lucy saved me, she needed me – not just anyone, but me. No one has needed me for a long time and it was like an anchor, making me still and focused. When we got home, I wasn’t ready to let that go, especially after she threatened to quit if I wasn’t here. As we were walking to our cars, I noticed a stranger by the gate and when she pulled out, he got in front of me and started to follow her.”

“Did you recognize the car or person?” Denise demanded.

“No, and they turned away after a few miles, so I thought it was just coincidence. But I wanted to make sure she got home, so I followed her there. I waited to make sure she got in, so I saw the lights turned on, then left.”

“But did you tell her? You have to know how intrusive that is,” she chided.

“I know,” Wyatt hung his head. “But it became second nature on these trips to make sure she is safe. When we get back here, after all that we go through on every mission, sometimes I need that confirmation that she is okay before I can go home and sleep. The couple times I didn’t make sure she got home, I was up all night. I have casually mentioned that I check on her sometimes and she did say that she appreciated it. I am not trying to invade her privacy or be creepy in any way, I always leave when she gets in, but I need her to be okay.”

“Wyatt, I understand that you care, that is what makes this team work so well together,” Denise started.

“No, you don’t understand,” Wyatt couldn’t help exploding. “I lost my wife because I didn’t follow her and make sure she was safe when she got out of that car. I thought I would never feel that fear of not knowing again, then on each trip, Lucy and I have gotten separated at some point. Taking care of her and Rufus is my mission and when Flynn took her…you just don’t understand.”

“But we got her back,” Denise reminded him.

“This time, we got her back this time. What if the next time we don’t?” Wyatt whispered.

“Wyatt, you have to trust in her, that she is smart and strong. She will think of a way to get back to us.” 

“I know, but that is why she is so special and important. I can’t lose her again and making sure she makes it home just helps me know that she is alive and here,” he started.

“Is that the only reason you follow her?” Denise asked. At that question, Wyatt’s head snapped up and he eyed Denise.

“What do you mean?”

“I am also smart, Wyatt,” Denise laughed. “Do you think I don’t have eyes? The way you watch her, the way you smile when you think she isn’t looking.”

“That doesn’t mean,” Wyatt stammered. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Wyatt,” Denise smiled. “I am not here to talk to you about your love life, but I want to make sure you are thinking about this and why you are doing what you are doing. You are a soldier who lost his wife, now you are on a high intensity mission with a beautiful woman, certain feelings will happen. To be completely honest, from an outsiders view, those feelings might even be reciprocated.”

“No, there are no feelings, I just want her to be safe,” Wyatt interjected.

“Sure, Wyatt. Whatever you want to tell yourself, but you might want to do some meditating and introspection on what is pushing you to act how you are.”

Wyatt nodded. He couldn’t believe this conversation was happening and while his cheeks were burning, he was almost grateful that he had someone to talk to - almost. Rufus had tried a while ago, but Wyatt had brushed him off, too concerned with finding Lucy to think any further about his motivation for being so worried. Now, his actions had been noticed and his boss was waiting patiently for him to start talking and he desperately needed to escape to think. 

“I am sorry if it caused you any problems,” Wyatt said, trying to stop the conversation and get out of the conference room.

“Wyatt, having an extra set of eyes on Lucy is not a problem and had you talked to me, I would have included you in my security plans. You are here as a solider assigned to this mission and are primarily needed for time jumps, however you do know her best and can probably gauge her movements better than any of my agents," she sighed. "If you were doing this as a part of the job, our conversation would be over already. So officially, if you are to continue, I will let her know and she can decide if she wants the additional security and make it a part of your role on the team. But unofficially, since I am seeing something that to you is more than the job, I want you to know that if I see it, so will she, and you need to figure it out before you make a mess of this team. I won’t hesitate to pull you from this mission if it interferes, no matter what Lucy and Rufus say.”

“Thank you, Agent Christopher,” Wyatt said. “I will figure it out, soon.”

“Love is scary, Wyatt. But don’t get so scared you do something stupid. You are dismissed, you can go check on the floor in case Flynn has jumped and head home if there isn’t anything else to do.”

Wyatt nodded and walked out the door, then leaned on the wall. He didn’t love Lucy, he told himself. The only woman he would ever love is Jessica and these missions were making him lose sight of her. Some of his memories of her had started to fade and were being replaced by a face with dark eyes and a wide smile. He closed his eyes for a moment to go to his ‘happy place’ which always helped him settle down. It was a mountain home with the sun setting and Jessica next to him on a chair, drinking coffee and watching the sky, but this time Jessica wasn’t there, in her place was Lucy, holding a book and a mug of tea. In his mind, he smiled and reached to hold her hand, which she gripped tightly. 

Wyatt’s eyes snapped open. Holy hell, his mind was consumed with Lucy and that couldn’t happen anymore. He had Rufus and a time machine, it was time to try and get Jessica back before this thing with Lucy went any further.


End file.
